Chance
by fanficreader23
Summary: Wish upon a shooting star, what'll happen next? Spoilers, but fluffy fic. :D


I just sit there, sprawled up on my couch, with a mug in my hand. Nothing productive has been entering my head. _Maybe go out hunting?_ I think, but then I realise I've done it earlier this morning. Well, I'm not tired or anything and I just toss around the liquid in my cup. The warm brown coffee splashes around in the mug, and I take a sip of it. It's an early spring morning, and just a year after the war. I really want to put the past behind me now, but it just doesn't want to leave me.

I pop on my robe and walk out the door. The spring air whirls around me, and the faint smell of rain is here. The lawn is covered in dandelions, and I reach over to pick one up. I smile at it, remembering all the distant memories. The first thing that enters my mind is Peeta, on how I haven't been talking to him. It seems weird to talk to him now, even though the problems are resolved, it just seemed out of reach to talk to him. _Should I?_ I think. But maybe, I need some company, so I plan to talk to him, but when?

Just when I was about to think, at my feet, stands the ugliest cat in the whole world. He goes up into the lawn and wrestles with the grass, and pouncing on a dandelion. The seeds float into his smashed face, making him sneeze. I roll my eyes. "Stupid cat," I mutter as I go and carelessly pick him up. "You've gone pretty heavy," I comment, as I notice his weight. He hisses at me. "You're the only company I have." I tell him, petting his head. He hisses, and I give him a smile. "What's wrong with you?" I laugh, releasing him onto the floor. He hisses one more time, and then leaves to go explore the house.

I pick up the phone and dial up his number. _R-ii-ng!_ "Come on, pick up!" I whisper to the phone. He doesn't pick up. I put the phone down and re-think it. I put the phone in my hand and dial it again. _R-ii-ng! _ "Pick it up!" I almost yell at the phone. He still doesn't. Irritated, I go upstairs and dress on a brown capris and a green shirt. I go outside and plan on heading at his door.

I knock. No one answers. I ring the doorbell, followed by a knock. He opens the door. His blond hair still frizzy, probably he just woke up. "Did I wake you up?" I ask him, worrying if I've disturbed him. "Oh, no. I've just been sitting around all day. What do you want?" He asks, sounding nonchalant. "Well, I just wanted to…" I trail off, not sure what word to say. _Stupid, you should've planned what to say!_ I think. He stands there patiently, but awareness obvious in his eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere?" I finally hurry to say. He looks at me puzzled. "What did you say?" He asks me. "Do you want to go somewhere, I want to talk." I finally say, trying to keep my cool. "Oh, sure. What time will that be?" He asks me. _Think of something._ I command myself.

"Around maybe, lunchtime? You and I could have a picnic." I say, looking at my shoes.He gives me a smile. "I mean, if you want to." I tell him, regaining my cool. _Dammit, why is it so hard to talk to him?_ I think. "That's a good idea, Katniss." He smiles. "Meet you where?" He asks me again. "Um, well maybe at my house? I'll bring you to the place." I inform him. "Bye, see you." I tell him without a further word. He waves and goes back in.

_Well, at least that's over with._

"Relax; it's not going to hurt you." I smile at Peeta's direction, because he's having trouble in crossing the fence. Yes, I am going to bring him into the woods, the very same place where Gale and I met. I want to bring him here, to introduce him to what I've been living for. He gives me a worried look. I hand him the picnic basket. "Look and see." I tell him, crossing the fence with ease. "It's easy!" I beam at him, while he still is giving me a worried look. The fence is most probably wrecked by now, but it's the only way I know to get to the woods.

"Here, pass me the basket." I commend him. He gingerly passes me the basket. I grab it, and with that, I pull him in.

He gives me a horrified look, and I exchange it with a smile.

"That wasn't pretty bad, wasn't it?" I tell him, shock still registered on his face.

"You pull hard," He comments, rubbing his arms that I've just tugged.

"Sorry," I mutter, and we finally get a glimpse of the meadow. It's beautiful, grass has grown in, and faint scents of flowers fill the air.

We both take a moment to stop and smell, and the woods have changed from what I've remembered them to be. Flowers sprouting out of everywhere, air heavy with the scent of flowers, a blue sky with clouds. This wasn't the woods I used to hunt in.

"Well, we're both here, so I guess we should eat." I fumble with my words. He nods and helps me set it up.

The awkward silence fills up as we both chew on a sandwich.

"How's life?" He pops out of nowhere, playing with his lettuce.

"Good, good," I brush off.

He nods, and then thinks. "Oh, well. Nice to know." He looks away, but there's a smile on his lips.

"How about you?" I ask him, and then he takes his time to think.

"You could say okay, but it's actually-" He stops when he hears the birds singing. He holds out a finger and a mockingjay perches itself onto his finger, singing sweet songs to him.

He tries to imitate it, but sadly fails. He laughs at it, and it tries to make his laugh sound melodic. I never knew men could have so much fun with birds.

"Look at him!" He sounds like an excited child. I scoot over to find that more mockingjays have collected around us, listening to the song the other one was singing.

"He's pretty good," I say, looking at the mockingjay. We both just sit there, talking about the mockingjay's songs avidly, and trying to make small songs and tunes for it to pick up.

They all flutter away, and then I notice its mid-afternoon.

"Time flies by fast," He sighs, patting his lap.

_Does he really mean it? _I think, and take it as a sign that he wants my head on his lap.

I mouth out a 'really?' and he nods and smiles. I carefully place my head down, ready to jolt upwards if he has anything to do.

Instead of any hostile action he would probably do, he just plays with my hair, and makes comments like, "you're hair looks great," or "it's so soft!"

He sounds like a little child who just got a doll for Christmas. I just let it slide, and let myself drown into sleep.

The last thing I see is a pair of blue eyes fixated on me, and when I woke up, the same thing is what I see.

"I fell asleep?" I ask, moving my head around. He nods in his usual calm demeanour, and gives a smile.

"It's okay." He says, and helps me up. The stars in the night sky are twinkling like crazy.

"Shooting star, make a wish." I tell him, pointing at it. It's an old myth that if you wish on a star, your wish will come true.

He takes a moment to close his eyes, and opens.

"Done." He says.

"What was your wish?" I ask him.

He gives a shake of his head. "If I tell you, it won't come true." He says.

We pack up and head home. I can't believe some of the mockingjays followed us, because they did. They're chirping behind us, almost annoyingly. But I won't let myself tick right now.

We're back at the victor's village, and his house is right there.

"Thank you," He smiles my way, as we're about to go from each other's reach.

"No problem," I say back. I try to walk away, but he grabs my hand. I turn back, expecting to see his flashback face, a face ready to kill me. But all I see is a pair of glinting blue eyes, pairing up with the stars.

He pulls me closer, and a faint blush appears on my cheeks. He does, too.

There's awkwardness now, but he managed the perfect save.

A small peck on the lips is what he gives me. The faint blushes on our cheeks develop into rosy red ones, both looking away from each other.

He turns to me, and then quickly gets moving. I hear him whisper, "My wish came true, tonight was perfect." as he moved along.

I blushed.

He looks back, the blush still evident on his pale skin. He just gives a small smile.

I smile back, my rose-red cheeks burn. _Did he really mean that? _I think. After so much, this is what he gives me, somewhat of a reward, though.

I turn back to my house. Everything's swimming around in my head now, the thought boggling my mind.

But, I really shouldn't think about this too much.

Maybe there is something in him. I'll make sure to give him a chance, and make it work.


End file.
